whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy
|price = Print: $22.69 Digital: $11.99 }} Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition. The book details Thaumaturgy and blood magic, examining the nature and history of vampiric magic. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :Eldritch Texts and Kindred Blood :Blood magic, the jealously guarded secret of Clan Tremere, has long been observed with a wary eye. Is it the power of summoned demons? An application of the Blood's mystic properties? The will of spirits? Or is it something else altogether? Only those who master its dark secrets can know. :Hidden Lore Revealed :Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy'' provides the answers to long-asked questions about this most powerful of Kindred Disciplines and explores a gamut of new possibilities. Included in the book are new paths and rituals as well as details on the lesser known but similar arcane practices. What is it about Thaumaturgy that has allowed the Tremere to ascend to prominence in the modern nights? This book examines the answer.'' :Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy'' includes:'' :*''A complete look at Thaumaturgy, from its dark origins to its modern practice'' :*''A wealth of new paths and rituals'' :*''Other path and ritual systems like Necromancy and Koldunic Sorcery'' Chapters Prelude: Tricks of the Trade Fiction. A young Kindred named Maxie finds ritual components for her friend Mosely so he can earn some favor with the Prince of Las Vegas. Introduction A brief word on the nature of blood sorcery, the contents of the book, and a lexicon of blood sorcery terms. Chapter One: The History of Blood Magic Starting with possible origins with Caine and the First City, this chapter is a scholarly work on the history of Blood Sorcery written by the [[Malkavian antitribu|Malkavian antitribu]] Demetrius Vance (if that is his true identity). The chapter includes scathing commentary on the text by two unnamed Tremere and an Eastern sorcerer, possibly of Clan Assamite. Chapter Two: The Rites of Blood A detailed treatise on the practice of Thaumaturgy in the modern nights, written by an unnamed young Tremere Anarch in Chicago with the intent of disseminating information which would weaken the mystery and fear surrounding the clan. Nearly all the copies were captured, and there is commentary on the text by an elder Tremere named "di Zagreb". Chapter Three: The Ways of Magic A collection of Thaumaturgy Paths and Rituals, as well as brief rules for creating one's own Paths. Chapter Four: Eldritch Sorceries Details of some of the other forms of blood sorcery: Western and Voudoun Necromancy, Setite Sorcery, Assamite Sorcery, and the Koldunic Sorcery of the Tzimisce. Appendix: The Faces of Magic Rules and character templates for creatures created or intimately associated with blood magic, including Blood Brothers, animated corpses, Gargoyles and even two Revenant families: the Ducheski and Rafastio. Background Information Includes full-page ads for Vampire: The Masquerade - Redemption, Eternal Hearts, Laws of the Night Revised Edition for Mind's Eye Theatre, and Hunter: The Reckoning. Memorable Quotes "Actually, the 13th descendant of a hanged heretic was the easy part. The hard part was finding a real Gypsy in this town." — Maxie, from the Prelude Characters * Maxie, gofer for Mosely * Mosely, young but upwardly mobile Tremere in Las Vegas * Benedic, Camarilla Prince of Las Vegas * Montrose, Nosferatu Seneschal of Las Vegas * Brother Demetrius Vance, Malkavian antitribu spy; a.k.a. "Father Terrell Harding, Magus Dominus of St. Moses the Black Chantry", and "Ronnie Royce, Clan Brujah" * Etrius, member of the Tremere Inner Council and author of Veneficorum Artum Sanguis * Johann Kloepfer, member of the Cologne Chantry in the 15th century, author of Das Tiefe Geheimnis * Thomas Bremond, Tremere "Voodoo" researcher Terminology Blood magic (VTM), Thaumaturgy (VTM), Necromancy (VTM), Vodoun, Setite Sorcery, Assamite Sorcery, Koldunic Sorcery, Gehenna (event), Path (blood magic), Ritual (VTM), Ducheski, Rafastio Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:2000 releases